hamhamswitcheroo!
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: The hamhams personalities have switched! Who's switched? Who's stayed normal? Who's who? Please R&R! Flames allowed.
1. The Day Laura Forgot her Pants

Ya, I was bored, so I decided to make this fic. I thought it'd be funny. One of my first fanfics, so sorry if it kinda sucks. So...GIMMIE REVIEWS! Flames are used to roast MARSHMELLOWS! MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! cough Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro...too bad...

Hamtaro woke up one morning to Laura's alarm clock.

Laura: Oh no! I'm gonna be late! rushes to put her own clothes on, andruns out the door (little does she know, Laura forgot to put her pants on,and now she's in her underwear!)

Laura: Goodbye mom!

Laura's mom doesn't even know Laura forgot her pants! Stupid person...

Hamtaro: Time to go to the clubhouse! slides down the drainpipe on Brandy,you know the deal. And Hamtaro reaches the clubhouse.

Hamtaro: Hamha hamhams!

Boss: (is seen skating across the room on a skateboard) WHOOHOO!

Hamtaro: Woah! Since when did you learn to skateboard?

(Boss stops skating on skateboard)

Boss: Since always, hamdude!

Hamtaro: Heke? Hamdude? Why do you sound kinda different?

Boss: (shakes Stan's maracas) oh yea! Who's the ham?

Hamtaro: Heke?

Sandy walks in

Sandy: uuuhhh...Boss, what are you doing with Stan's maracas and skateboard?

Boss: But sis, it's me! Your Bro!

Sandy: o0; I think you must've hit your head while collecting acorns yesterday!

Stan comes in

Hamtaro: Uh-oh! Boss is in for it now when Stan sees what he's doing with his stuff!

Stan: (is seen holding a sunflower seed) Hi guys! Hamtaro! You were supposed to meet me outside of my house today!

Hamtaro: 0o; huh?

Sandy: Stan, you sound a little different, you know?

Stan: Stan! But i'm not Stan! I'm oxnard!

Hamtaro: uh-oh!

Sandy: I guess Boss is not the only one!

Maxwell and Oxnard walk in

Sandy: Maxwell! Please say that your yourself!

Maxwell: Ookwee!

Sandy: Did he just say what I think he just said?

Hamtaro: Maxwell? Are you yourself today?

Maxwell: Ookwee!

Sandy! OO; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oxnard: (is seen wearing a pink scarf ) That's not Maxwell! That's Penelope! You should know that!

Hamtaro: Oxy!

Oxnard: I'm Pashmina! Oxnard's over there! (points to Stan)

Stan: I'm hungry!

Boss: (zips over to Oxnard) Hey there Pashmina babe! How about just you and me on acorn mountain?

Oxnard: uuhh...No thanks, i've got plans.

Boss: (shakes maracas) you know you can't resist me, honey!

Oxnard: uuuhhhh...

Sandy: This is crazy! Are me and Hamtaro the only ones not affected?

Bijou: (walks in) Bonjour eveyone!

Hamtaro: Bijou's ok!

Boss: (runs over to Bijou) Bijou babe! How about you and me to the sunflower restaurant? (shakes maracas) You know you waaaant tooooo! (winks)

Bijou: uumm... Boss? You do not seem like yourself today.

Boss: The Bossman's out right now, but you can forget him! I'm much more cool than he is! (holding her paw) And you know you wanna go out with a gorgeous guy like me!

Bijou: umm...would you please let go of my paw?

Boss: I would, but my paw seems to have a mind of it's own!

Sandy: ok! If it's really Stan in Boss's body, then i'll just have to treathim like Stan! (uses ribbon to tie around Boss's tail to drag him off) That's enough flirting for oen day!

Boss: Hey! Let go of me!

Sandy: (trying to pull Boss) uuunngh! He's too heavy! (ribbon breaks) My ribbon! You're SO gonna pay for that!

Boss: Why are ya, like, getting all mad at me for? It's your fault for trying to drag me off in a middle of a conversation!

Sandy: SHUTUP STAN!

Boss: NO! YOU SHUTUP!

Boss and Sandy start arguing

Rest of the hamhams: (sigh)

meanwhile at school

Laura: I'm late! I'm late!

runs into class

Laura: I'm sorry i'm late, Mr.Yoshi!

Everyone in the whole class laughs

Laura: What? I've been late tons of times! What's so funny?

Mr.Yoshi: Laura...(mmph)...you... (snort) forgot...(chuckle) your pants! HAHA HA HA HAAAAAAA!

Laura: (looks down) Oh-no! (blushes till she turns as red as a cherry) Can I go back homeand get them? Please?

Mr.Yoshi: (still laughing) No! Hahaha! Class has started! heehee! You're late enough as it is! Hahahahaaaa!

Laura: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Class: (still laughing)

Will Laura ever get her pants back? What's wrong with the hamhams  
personalities? Find out in CHAPTER 2! PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES FOR  
MARSHMELLOWS!


	2. Things get Weirder and Weirder

Hamtaro: What's next?

Sandy: I don't wanna know

(Penelope walks in with a book)

Penelope: Ookwee!

Bijou: That is funny! Penelope seems normal, but Maxwell talks and acts like Penelope!

Penelope: (sits down at table to read a book)

Bijou: Then again, I could be wrong!

Sandy: A book? It's gotta be him! Oh-no! Maxwell! Are you there? Are you ok?

Penelope: Ookwee!(I'm fine, Sandy!)

Bijou: He seems ok, or I should say she.

Hamtaro: If it's Maxwell who's in there, then I guess Penelope's a 'he' for now. But then Penelope's in Maxwell, so Maxwell's a 'she'? So is the real Penelope a 'she', but with the mind of a 'he'? And Maxwell with the mind of a 'he'? no! 'she'! Wait! Ooooh, my head hurts with all this thinking!

Penelope: (holds up book and pointing to it) Ookwee!Ookweee!Ookwee!(I'm reading a very fascinating book on how the earth shifts and earthquakes are triggered!)

Sandy: Yup! That's definitely Maxwell!

(note: Penelope is still a baby, so Penelope doesn't talk, but has Maxwell's mind, so is smart and can read books like Maxwell, while Maxwell has the mind of Penelope, so Maxwell doesn't kow that he/she can talk and only says 'ookwee', if you get what i'm saying. Sorry for any confusion.)

Hamtaro: (ears perk) I think Howdy and Dexter are coming! I can hear them arguing from all the way up the tunnel!

Bijou: At least we will know that they are in their right places.

(Howdy and Dexter enter the clubhouse)

Dexter: And he says "awful! Get it! "awful" as in he smelt bad! Hyeuck hyeuck!

Howdy: How do you keep yourself supplied with so many ridiculous jokes!

Sandy: Bijou, what were you saying about Howdy and Dexter "being in their right places"?

Hamtaro: I don't believe it! Howdy and Dexter are acting like each other!

Bijou: This is not good! Not good at all!

Boss: (is skateboarding around the clubhouse and runs over Maxwell's toe)

Maxwell: AAAH! (crying) OOKWEEE! OOKWEEE!

Oxnard: Oh-no! Penelope! Are you ok? There there...

Maxwell: (still crying)

Sandy: Stan! Stop being so goofy!

Boss: well...sorry! I was just having some fun you know? Grabbin' a little air!

Sandy: But it's not safe in here to do that!

Bijou: Oui! You must stop!

Boss: Aw! You guys are like, no fun!

Hamtaro: This is bad! I wonder which hamham's body Boss's mind is in?

Jingle: (walks in wearing Boss's hat and carrying shovel)

Sandy: Does that answer your question, Hamtaro?

Bijou: Oh...my...goodness...

Hamtaro: I'm sorry I asked!

Jingle: Hey hamhams! Sorry I'm late! Guess what? I've got a great hike organized for us today! How about we head out right now?

Howdy: I'm not built for exercise

Stan: Me neither. Unless we can have a picnic once we get to the top!

Jingle: Alright then! Everybody assemble in partners!

Sandy: Wait! We can't go! Not in the state we're all in! This is a big problem we have!

Jingle: State? Problem? I feel fine! You guys feel like yourselves, right?

Oxnard: I feel fine!

Maxwell: Ookwee!

Dexter: Perfectly dandy! Don't know about Dex though! Y'all know what a-

Howdy: Oh, shutup, Howdy! I amnot going to deal with another insult or joke of yours!

Bijou: (walks up to boss) Boss? Is that you?

Jingle: (jumps in surprise) Oh! Hi Bijou! I...uuuh...(blushing furiously)

Sandy: yup. that's definitly Boss.

Jingle: Uhhh...you wanna be my partner for the hike? No, wait! That's not it! Uuuuhh...you wanna be my partner for the hike? Yea! That's it! So, do ya- (looks at Bijou, to find that she has gone off to talk with Hamtaro) oh...darn.(goes off and sulks in a corner)

Hamtaro: We need to fix this fast!

They suddenly hear a familiar sound of a guitar

Like a rainbow in the darkness, a masterpiece unsigned, a hole with nodonut, I drift unchained and free...

The hamhams looked to the door, and they saw Pashmina without her scarf, strumming a red guitar.

Hamtaro: Is Pashmina Jingle?

Pashmina: Hey there, Hambagel! Long time no see!

Hamtaro: My name's Hamtaro!

Pashmina: You like to change your name alot, don't you Hamgorro?

Hamtaro: (waving arms) IT'S HAMTARO! HAMTARO!

Sandy: We really must figure out a way to fix this problem!

Pashmina: It's like a dream...

All the hamhams: huh?

Pashmina: Everything's unexpected and odd. Things just don't make sense, and that's the beauty of dreams...but eventually, ya just gotta wake up. (walks off)

Howdy:..Right. That was odd.

Hamtaro: This would be great if it were all just a dream! I don't think I can ever get used to this personality switch!

(Meanwhile at school, Laura got embarrassed when Travis laughed at her for having no pants on, and so she ran back home to spend the rest of her life in her room. As she told her mom)

Laura: Boohoo! I'm never coming out ever again!

back at the clubhouse, Jingle(who has Boss's mind), Dexter(Howdy's mind), Sandy (is normal) and Boss(Stan's mind) were kicking around a soccer ball outside, while the rest of the hamhams were trying to figure out the puzzle (or forced to do so), except Maxwell(Penelope's mind) who is playing around.

Penelope: (standing up at a black board that was brought outside) Ookwee!Ookwee ookwee ookwee!

Hamtaro: Anybody have any idea what she, I mean he is saying?

Stan: Is it snack time yet? I'm really hungry!

Bijou: We must figure this out first!

Stan: BUT I WANT CHEESE! CHEESE!

(everybody stops what they're doing and stares at Stan, even Jingle(who's about to kick the ball) stops dead in his tracks and falls over)

Jingle: ow!

Stan: heh heh...never mind!

Oxnard: Well, that was odd...

Jingle: YOU BIG DOLT! YOU COST US THE GOAL!

Boss: YA,YOU'RE SO, LIKE GONNA GET IT!

Stan: GAAH! Don't hurt me! Please!

Dexter: Everybody tackle the stinker!

Penelope: OOKWEE! OOKWEE! (I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING HERE!)

Bijou: Hamhams! Control yourselves!

Howdy: Can't we all act like civilized hamhams?

Jingle: And when can we all go on our hike?

Stan: GAAH! I LOST MY SUNFLOWER SEED! SOMEBODY HELP ME FIND IT!

Maxwell: (crying) OOKWEE! OOKWEE!

Oxnard: Don't worry Penelope! It'll be ok! Please, stop fighting everyone!

Boss: This is totally stupid! I'm going home!

Hamtaro: But Boss! You're going the wrong way! The clubhouse is that way!(points to clubhouse)

Boss: DUH! I live with Noel! And i'm NOT Boss! (hops on skateboard, tries to do a trick, and falls off, breaking his arm)

Boss: OW! WAY UNCOOL MAN! THIS SERIOUSLY HURTS!

Sandy: Stan! I told you that you shouldn't try to show off to people!

(All the hamhams are arguing)

Hamtaro: This has all gotta be a bad dream! Somebody pinch me! (pinches himself) OW! (wakes up)

Hamtaro: Huh? (looking around frantically) I'm still in my cage! It WAS all a bad dream! Thank goodness!

Laura: (Wakes up) ooohhhh...What a BAD dream! I dreamt that I went to school with out my pants on! (looking at alarm clock) Oh-no! I'd better get dressed fast now or i'll be late!

Hamtaro: Heke?

Laura: See you later, Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Wait! Laura! You forgot you pants!

Uh-oh! Laura forgot her pants FOR REAL this time! What will Laura's class say? What will Hamtaro do? That will be left to your imagination. ;)

Sorry if the story was odd, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
